Draco Malfoy and The Seven Weasleys
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Draco memiliki seorang paman yang jahat dan berniat untuk membunuhnya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah mencari tempat perlindungan di tempat yang paling tak disangka- sangka oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kisah saduran manis nan lucu dari FantasyFiend09. Eventually Slash, Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_Draco Malfoy And The Seven Weasleys_

 _Harry Potter and co own by Jk Rowling_

 _Original plot line by FantasyFiend09_

.

.

.

 _Summary_ :

Draco memiliki seorang paman yang jahat dan berniat untuk membunuhnya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah mencari tempat perlindungan di tempat yang paling tak disangka- sangka oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Malfoy Mirror_

 _On the wall_

 _Who is master_

 _Of it all?_

 _Now that Lucius_

 _Lies cold as stone_

 _The manor and vaults_

 _Are for Draco to own._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Penyesalan masa kecil terbesarnya adalah ketidakmampuan dia dalam membunuh saudara laki-lakinya itu. Bukan karena kurangnya upaya untuk melakukan rencana tersebut. Akan tetapi Lucius selalu tidak pernah memakan biskuit beracun atau berhasil menghindari sapu terbang yang telah dikutuk olehnya. Pada akhirnya Claudius menyerah untuk berusaha melenyapkan Lucius dan untuk memiliki seluruh harta warisan keluarga Malfoy untuk dirinya. Ia memilih pindah ke Perancis dan menikahi penyihir berdarah murni yang penuh dengan emas hanya untuk dirinya habiskan. Dan ya ia benar-benar telah menghabiskan seluruh harta tersebut. Dikarenakan dirinya terlalu boros maka ia terpaksa kembali melakukan niat jahat masa lalunya untuk mendapatkan harta-harta warisan Malfoy milik Lucius.

Membunuh Lucius ternyata sangatlah mudah dibandingkan kegagalan yang ia alami di masa kecilnya. Tampaknya setelah kalah (lagi) dalam perang telah membuat Lucius seperti patah semangat hidup. Sebenarnya hal itu sedikit mengecewakan dirinya, tetapi hal tersebut cukup menguntungkan baginya karena dia tidak akan dicurigai oleh siapapun, cukup menulis kata-kata _"Death Eater scum"_ dengan darah Lucius di mayatnya telah meyakinkan para auror bahwa sang pelaku adalah orang yang dendam dengan aktivitas Lucius sebagai seorang pelahap maut. Ya, terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tinggal satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan untuk Claudius dapat memiliki seluruh harta warisan tersebut. Yaitu Lucius memiliki seorang pewaris tunggal yang harus ia singkirkan juga, dengan begitu satu-satunya pewaris adalah dirinya, sedangkan Narcissa yang menjadi seorang Malfoy karena pernikahan, bukan karena darah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Claudius. Ya Draco Malfoy yang merupakan keponakan satu-satunya itu juga harus dapat ia lenyapkan. Hmm, merepotkan memang tapi, Claudius dapat menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa mengharuskan dirinya angkat tangan.

.

.

.

Draco memiliki firasat buruk di pagi hari ini, dikarenakan jempol kakinya tak sengaja terpentuk saat ia menuju toilet dari tempat tidurnya. Dugaannya terbukti di saat Blaise datang beberapa jam kemudian dan mengabarkan dirinya bahwa pamannya, yang bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya, telah mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Wow, sungguh dramatis.

Bagaimana Blaise bisa mengetahui hal ini? Ternyata ia telah dipekerjakan oleh Claudius untuk membunuh Draco. Dia tentunya tetap mengambil bayaran emas dari Claudius, tetapi sebagai seorang teman, sahabat lebih tepatnya, membuat ia tidak mampu melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan sesungguhnya terhadap Draco.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, jika Claudius mengira Blaise sanggup membunuh Draco. Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu, keduanya terlibat percekcokan yang cukup besar di depan umum, ketika Blaise mencampakkan Pansy demi gadis Weasley, dan beberapa ancaman penuh akan kematian yang mereka saling lontarkan, lebih tepatnya yang mereka teriakan satu sama lain di dalam sebuah restoran berlangsung cukup lama, keduanya dapat di leraikan atau lebih tepatnya di hentikan secara paksa oleh Ginny dan Pansy. Koran _Prophet_ bahkan memasukkan peristiwa tersebut sebagai halaman utama berita mereka, lengkap dengan foto-foto. Draco membingkai serta memajang artikel tersebut di mejanya.

Untungnya Claudius tidak mengetahui bahwa Draco telah memaafkan Blaise ketika Pansy telah _move on_ dari Blaise dan keduanya malah bertambah akrab. Lagipula apalah arti sebuah ancaman kematian diantara dua teman, heh.

"Jadi, Claudius berpikir kalau dia dapat menyewamu untuk membunuhku, karena kau telah menginginkan kepalaku di atas piring?"

Blaise berjengit kecil sembari memainkan jemarinya di atas pemukaan batu bata yang memenuhi tungku perapian ruang kerja Draco. Dia tampak tak bergerak dari posisi berdirinya saat ia datang lewat jalur Floo dengan membawa berita buruk tersebut. "Sebenarnya yang ia inginkan yaitu jantungmu sebagai alat buktinya."

Seketika itu Draco memahami alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bertemu dengan paman satu-satunya dari pihak ayahnya itu. "Oh, ew…. menjijikkan, membunuh seseorang karena harta warisan adalah hal yang biasa tapi jika membedah tubuh mayat untuk mengambil organ-organ tubuh- apa yang hendak ia lakukan dengan organku itu?" Ritual gelap menyeramkan pikir Draco, ia pun mulai mengitari ruang kerjanya yang tak begitu luas itu. Draco pun berpikir keras apa tujuan Claudius dengan mengambil jantungnya, apakah pamannya itu benar-benar percaya kalau dengan mengambil jantung dari-

"Draco! Kau melupakan hal yang paling penting! Pamanmu itu mencoba untuk membunuhmu, dan dengan saran yang ia katakan kepadaku untuk menulis _Death Eater scum_ di tubuhmu dengan darahmu sendiri untuk mengelabui para auror, maka besar kemungkinan dialah dalang di balik pembunuhan ayahmu."

Rasanya Draco ingin memuntahkan sarapan ia tadi, mungkinkah pamannya ini sanggup melakukan pembunuhan- tapi para auror mengatakan-. Hal ini tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada dan ibunya harus pergi jauh ke Amerika Selatan.

"Kau harus segera pergi untuk bersembunyi Draco." Suara Blaise pelan tapi ada nada tegas di baliknya. "Claudius sangat berhasrat untuk membuatmu mati dan pembunuh bayaran selanjutnya yang ia sewa mungkin saja lebih serius untuk melakukannya dibandingkan diriku."

Ucapan Blaise sangat benar akan tetapi apa yang dapat Draco lakukan? Dia tak dapat melaporkan hal ini kepada para auror. Sebagian besar dari mereka semua merasa bahwa Draco seharusnya di hukum atas keikut sertaan dirinya pada saat perang besar dahulu. Bahkan besar kemungkinan mereka berharap percobaan pembunuhan selanjutnya berhasil.

Ya, bukannya seluruh pekerja di kementerian sihir membencinya. Karena ia telah memperoleh beberapa rasa hormat dari sesama rekan-rekan kerjanya di department bagian regulasi dan kontrol makhluk ajaib dan akhirnya pun public tak terlalu bersikap agresif kepadanya semenjak ia berkerja bersama Granger yang terkadang membuat ia berinteraksi dengan _the golden trio._ Koran _Prophet_ bahkan telah memfoto ketika dirinya meminum segelas _champagne_ dengan Harry Potter disampingnya, setidaknya popularitasnya tidak seburuk dulu. Sekalipun publik tidak perlu tahu betapa canggungnya ia ketika dirinya dan Potter berinteraksi dan kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan penuh akan kesopanan, yup Draco tidak terlalu merasa depresi.

Jika para auror tak bersedia melindungi nya maka satu-satunya jalan yang Draco harus tempuh adalah pergi bersembunyi. Sayangnya Claudius pasti tahu letak seluruh aset keluarga Malfoy sedangkan Draco tak memiliki properti dari pihak keluarga ibunya. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya. Blaise pun ikutan duduk di depan Draco.

"Kemana aku harus pergi?"  
" _The Burrow_!" Blaise tersenyum lebar akan idenya sendiri itu. "Claudius tidak akan pernah mencari dirimu disana, dan akan ada orang yang menjagamu disana."

"Tapi… apakah disana tidak terlalu ramai?" Yang ia dengar keluarga Weasley itu tinggak di gubuk kecil. "Dan mengapa mereka mau membantuku?"

"Ginny mau melakukannya untukku. Bahkan kau bisa tinggal di kamarnya." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menunjukkan betapa anehnya sikap Blaise yang mengijinkan Draco untuk tidur satu kamar dengan satu-satunya anak gadis keluarga Weasley. " _Oh, come on_. Draco kau itu pria paling gay yang ku kenal jadi jelas kau bukanlah ancaman untuknya. Lalu alasan mengapa mereka mau membantumu, kau masih memainkan peran sebagai seorang istri kan?"

Draco menggeram marah ke Blaise. Sahabat satunya itu sungguh bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya semenjak ia menemukan Draco yang sedang mem baking souffles. "Memasak itu bukanlah peran seorang istri! Banyak koki hebat diluar sana yang-"

"-seorang pria. Ya aku tahu. Aku tak mengkritikmu, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tiketmu untuk masuk ke _the burrow_. Ibunya Ginny mengajar di Hogwart tahun ini dan tidak akan kembali sampai bulan Juni. Dan tampaknya mereka telah mengalami kesulitan semenjak Ibunya pergi. Seluruh anak-anaknya ada di rumah, bahkan yang telah menikah karena istrinya berada di Perancis untuk merawat kakeknya yang sakit dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa memasak."

"Hmm, sepertinya gadis kecilmu itu bukanlah wanita yang pandai memasak."

Blaise langsung berdiri dan berkata " Dia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memasak! Jadwal trainingnya dengan Harpies sangat brutal dan…. dan...!"

"Dan aku telah merasakan kue buatannya untuk hari ulang tahunmu." Bagaimana bisa ia lupakan gigitan kue yang tampaknya tidak dapat tertelan padahal ia telah berulang kali mencoba untuk mengunyahnya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelan bulat-bulat dengan bantuan segelas tegukan besar winenya. "Berkurangnya waktu yang ia habiskan di dapur, maka itu akan membuat kesehatan semua orang yang wanita itu kenal lebih baik." Ucap Draco sembari mengusap tenggorokkannya.

"Bakatnya berada di tempat yang lain." Sebanyak apapun alasan yang Blaise untuk membela kekasihnya itu, tampaknya ia juga kehabisan kata-kata positif jika menyangkut masalah masakan dari Ginny.

"Kau sungguh terhormat untuk membelanya seperti itu, Blaise. Tapi kembali ke topik sebelumnya , mengenai pelarianku dari paman yang hendak membunuhku ini. Apa kau benar-benar yakin keluarga Weasley itu cukup putus asa untuk mengijinkanku tinggal dengan mereka?"

Blaise menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kau sudah mencicipi kue buatan Ginny, dan kemampuan memasak Ginny yang paling baik dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya."

Draco langsung berjengit dan merinding. "Ooh…. Tidak bagus itu."

"Yup, tepat sekali. Ayahnya Ginny bahkan pernah hampir membakar seluruh rumah. Percayalah kepadaku ini adalah _win win situation_ untuk kalian semua. Kau segera berkemas dan aku akan menghubungi Ginny lewat _Floo_."

Ketika Draco mengemas beberapa pakaian yang hendak ia bawa, ia menimbang apakah perlu mengirimkan owl kepada ibunya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ibunya berada dalam bahaya juga? Dia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Jika Narcissa tahu, dia akan memaksa Draco untuk ikut dengannya ke Argentina, atau bisa lebih parah, ibunya itu akan kembali ke Inggris dan hal itu dapat membuat posisinya ibunya juga menjadi terancam. Claudius mungkin mencoba untuk mendapatkan Malfoy Manor beserta aset lainnya dan untungnya kunci simpanan harta keluarga Malfoy hanya diwariskan berdasarkan tali darah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Notes:

Nantikan kelanjutan misfortune, or fortune? Snow white Draco, muahahaha. Ugh can you guess who would be his prince charming?

R n R

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco Malfoy And The Seven Weasleys_

 _Harry Potter and co own by Jk Rowling_

 _Original plot line by FantasyFiend09_

.

.

.

 _Summary_

Draco memiliki seorang paman yang jahat dan berniat untuk membunuhnya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah mencari tempat perlindungan di tempat yang paling tak disangka- sangka oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa Weasley menunggu mereka berdua di depan pintu rumah yang mengeluarkan suara deritan kecil ketika dibuka. Tujuh Weasley lebih tepatnya, ayah Weasley yang terobsesi dengan muggle, seorang Weasley yang terluka oleh Greyback, Weasley yang menjadi penakluk naga, si Weasley penjilat di kementerian sihir, salah satu dari kembar Weasley karena yang satunya sudah meninggal, Weasley milik Granger dan…. Ginny. Draco sebenarnya mulai menyukai si bungsu dari keluarga tersebut, karena kutukan-kutukan dari Ginny telah berada disisinya. Tidak seperti dahulu ketika ia menjadi sasaran dari Ginny. Ahem.

Draco memandangi satu persatu anggota keluarga Weasley yang berada di hadapannya itu, sembari memikirkan berbagai macam alasan yang mungkin mereka punya untuk membenci dirinya. Dia mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik dengan kedua anak paling muda dari keluarga tersebut, tapi tentunya Weasley yang paling tua dengan bekas luka dari Greyback ingin memberikan luka yang sama kepada Draco karena telah membuka pintu Hogwarts untuk manusia serigala tersebut. Draco pun memikirkan apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana di antara keluarga Weasley dengannya, uh oh, apa ia sanggup melakukan hal ini?

"Kau bisa masak?" Weasley milik Granger memandangi dirinya bukan dengan tatapan penuh curiga, tapi ada nada harapan dan sedikit rasa putus asa? Biasanya yang ia lakukan ketika mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu adalah dengan mengabaikan Draco, akan tetapi saat ini ia menatap langsung kedua bola mata Draco.

"Apa dia bisa masak?" Nada Blaise sedikit menggelegar. "Kau belum bisa dibilang menikmati hidup sebelum mencoba pasta buatannya." Blaise mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya Draco dari belakang dan menuntunnya untuk masuk melalui pintu yang membuat barisan rambut jahe itu membiarkan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Draco sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dapur yang cukup nyaman dengan delapan pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya. Dapat ia rasakan betapa beratnya yang diharap oleh mereka semua dari dirinya yaitu untuk memasak.

Memasak demi keamanan dirinya, ya ia harus lolos ujian ini. Dengan segera ia membuka sebuah pintu lemari yang agak kecil dan mendapati beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibu dari keluarga Weasley. Sekalipun mantera yang membuat bahan makanan untuk tetap segar sedikit berkurang, untungnya tidak ada satupun bahan makanan yang menjadi rusak. Draco mengambil pasta dan beberapa sayuran dan mencari panci untuk mulai memasak.

Ini adalah proses memasak paling canggung yang pernah ia lakukan. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, mereka semua hanya memandanginya, di saat ia mengiris sayuran, membumbui pasta, dan mengaduk saus pasta tersebut menjadi satu dengan sayuran-sayuran tersebut. Setelah pasta tersebut selesai ia segera menatanya diatas meja makan bersama dengan saus, _wine_ dan beberapa keju parut. Seluruh Wealey segera duduk secara bersamaan dan langsung mengisi piring makan mereka masing-masing. Blaise berdiri disamping Draco sembari memberi semangat dengan menepuk pelan pundak putera tunggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

Terdengar suara denting peralatan makan, kunyahan dan tampaknya mereka cukup menikmati pasta tersebut, akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga ayah mereka selesai makan. Lelaki paruh baya mendorong sedikit kursinya ke belakang dan mengusap-usap perutnya. Untuk ukuran orang yang bertubuh ramping ia memiliki perut yang cukup buncit pikir Draco.

"Aku rasa kita memerlukan beberapa aturan dahulu." Ayah Weasley melihat ke arah Draco. "Yang paling utama adalah nama. Draco, aku tahu kau dan puteraku saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga, tapi hal itu tidak dapat dilakukan dengan adanya tujuh Weasley disini. Ayahmu dan diriku bisa saling memanggil dengan nama bahkan dengan perbedaan yang kami miliki. Oleh karrena itu aku berharap kalian semua dapat melakukan hal yang sama." Tatapannya ia tujukan tidak hanya ke arah Draco tapi juga ke arah anak-anaknya.

"Baik, ayah." Ujar mereka sembari sebagian Weasley menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ron, semenjak kau berbagi kamar dengan George, kau tidak keberatan jika Draco tidur di kamar lamamu?" Rasanya Draco ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ide seorang Weasel membiarkan dirinya tidur dikamar anak laki-laki paling bungsu itu. Seperti yang ia duga, pundak Weasel itu tampak menegang dan tampak sebuah kerutan di dahinya. Hanya saja bukannya berteriak atau melempar sesuatu ke arah Draco tapi ia menatap serius ke arah pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu.

"Apa kau bisa memanggang?"

"Apa?"

"Manggang kue, biskuit, mufin."

"Er, ya aku bisa memanggang itu semua."

Si Weasel itu memandanginya untuk seperkian detik dan akhirnya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia meletakkan serbetnya ke atas meja dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Ok, ayo ikut, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Kemudian ia melihat ke arah kedua bola mata Draco dan berkata. "Ada sebuah kasur cadangan disana, kau tidak boleh menyentuh kasur milikku." Draco pun mengangguk karena bagaimanapun juga ini sudah melebihi dari apa yang ia harapkan dari mereka semua.

xoxoxoxoxo

Draco langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan rutinitas malam harinya yaitu untuk membilas dirinya dengan air hangat agar ia tetap berada di kamar tersebut. Kamar ini memiliki dekorasi terburuk dari yang pernah ia lihat, dengan warna oranye mencolok dari tim terburuk Quidditch liga Inggris. Tentu saja Weasel- _fuck_ sekarang ia harus memanggilnya Ron. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat melakukan hal itu? Ron. Kaya' mereka teman sejawat saja, huh.

Kurangnya rasa keakraban diantara keduanya, malah membuat semakin merasa aneh dengan berada di dalam kamarnya Ron. Draco tidak membuka satupun laci dan lemari di sini, tapi ia memperhatikan beberapa foto berbingkai yang dipajang di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu. Ron berdiri di sebuah lapangan dengan Potter- Draco tetap memanggilnya seperti itu karena ia tidak tinggal disini dan bukan termasuk anaknya Arthur- dan… well, tampaknya akan aneh jika ia tetap menyebut Granger jika ia memanggil pacarnya dengan nama kecil. Lagipula wanita itu telah memanggil namanya Draco selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Dia mengerutkan hidungnya jika memikirkan nama kecil milik Granger karena baginya nama itu cukup panjang. Granger itu sebuah nama yang efisien dan cerdas, seperti yang punya. Sedangkan nama Her-mi-o-ne itu terdengar membosankan. Draco terkikik sendiri ketika ia menyadari bahwa hal itu juga cocok dengan si wanita penyihir itu. Baiklah, Hermione.

Keesokkan pagi harinya, Draco terbangun dengan sinar mentari yang memenuhi wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat berbaring lama-lama jika tidak merasa berada di dalam rumahnya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sembari menunggu sosis matang di pemanggangan, ia membersihkan bagian dapur yang sudah tertumpuk oleh debu tipis karena tampaknya semenjak kepergian ibu mereka, tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan keadaan dapur itu.

" _God_! Aromanya lezat sekali."

Draco segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang Weasley yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya…. _shit_ siapa namanya ya?

Si Weasley berbadan kekar yang bekerja dengan para naga datang kemudian dan menghirup aroma di dapur dengan dalam. "Hampir berasa seperti ibu kembali ke rumah." Senyum yang ia berikan kearah Draco sedikit membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. "Tapi dengan bokong yang lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

Arthur yang baru memasuki dapur dan mendengar ucapan putera keduanya itu segera menjitak kepala anaknya itu. "Charlie, jangan ganggung Draco. Dia tidak perlu mendapatkan godaan darimu disaat ada paman yang berniat untuk membunuhnya saat ini."

Charlie hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah dan menggedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Draco.

"Jangan peduliakan dia." Ujar Weasley yang memiliki bekas luka itu. "Dia hanyalah seorang penggoda kecil, jika kamu tidak memiliki sepasang sayap dan mengeluarkan nafas api, maka kau tidak akan memiliki perhatian darinya lebih dari beberapa menit saja."

Satu persatu anak-anak Weasley pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut untuk menikmati sarapan buatan Draco. Mereka saling melontarkan ucapan sarkastik dan olokan, untungnya sebagian besar hal itu mereka tujukan ke sesama saudara mereka saja, dan Draco hanya menerima ucapan pujian untuk sarapan yang telah ia buat. Ketika Draco menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk dibawa ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing, ada beberapa Weasley yang matanya berkaca-kaca dan tampak akan menangis bahagia.

" _Fucking hell_ mereka membutuhkan bantuan rumah peri."

Dia mengabaikan sebuah ucapan kecil di kepalanya yang berkata bahwa mereka telah memiliki rumah peri, yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana mudahnya Draco dan para anggota keluarga Weasley untuk dapat saling hidup bersama dan melakukan aktifitas rutin masing-masing. Draco memasak, bersih-bersih serta mencuci baju dan para Weasley memperlakukan dirinya- dengan cukup baik. Charlie selalu menggodanya dan George selalu mengerjainnya, akan tetapi semuanya telah membuat ia merasa diterima dan dihargai segala usahanya. Sedikit menakutkan tapi…..menyenangkan.

Hermione sangat merasa simpati kepada situasi buruk yang Draco alami dan telah mengatur untuk membuat dirinya dapat bekerja dari rumah keluarga Weasley tersebut. Penyihir cantik itu membawa semua dokumen dan file yang ia butuhkan dari kementerian dan memberikan arahan kepadanya mengenai setiap _meeting_ yang tak dapat ia datangi. Atasannya tidak terlalu peduli selama Hermione dapat memeriksa dan membuat Draco menyerahkan laporan yang ia minta. Sejujurnya Draco mulai menikmati kondisi kerja yang ia alami sekarang, karena ia dapat menyebarkan lembaran kertas kerjanya itu di atas meja makan yang panjang dengan meletakkan sebuah ceret kecil untuk mengisi ulang air tehnya itu. Rasanya lebih hangat, nyaman, santai dan tenang dari kantornya yang kecil nan cukup sesak di kementerian sihir.

Satu hal mengenai tinggal di _the Burrow_ yang tidak membuat Draco merasa tenang adalah dengan seringnya Harry Potter datang berkunjung ke rumah itu. Melihat Potter membuat sekujur tubuh Draco serasa tercerai berai, kulitnya terasa mengecil, jemarinya tak dapat menggenggam apa-apa dengan kuat, dan perutnya seakan dipenuhi oleh para _doxies_.

Potter sangatlah ramah, akan tetapi seolah-olah ada tensi tak terlihat diantara mereka berdua. Setiap kali Draco mencoba untuk berkata-kata terhadap Potter, lidahnya terasa berat dan secara perlahan mati rasa. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengacuhkan Potter dengan mencoba mengajak siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk berbicara. Potter pun lama-lama menyerah untuk mencoba mengajak Draco untuk berbicara dan mulai hanya memandanginya saja.

Seharusnya hal tersebut membuat Draco merasa tak nyaman, ya seharusnya sih begitu, tapi- sekalipun begitu Draco harus akui, bahwa ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya sendirian di atas kasur, ada semburat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya itu, setelah menikmati pandangan hangat Harry yang seolah membakar kulitnya itu di sore hari tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Notes:

Thank you buat yang udah pada review, fav, follow and read.

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
